peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-11 ; Comments *'The Cheap Day Return To Groningen', including Zdob Si Dzub and Hefner, recorded 2000-01-08. John gives a vivid account of his travels, a generous portion of which is reproduced below. He also comments that Dutch men and women are too tall, that he was elbowed out of the moshpit, and that metal fans seem to fart a lot. *Two recordings that overlap following the Hefner set are currently available. Tracks marked § below are not on either. Finally, c) is the complete show. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Persil: 'Agony Aunt (CD single)' (Shifty Disco) § *Knights Of The Occasional Table: 'Don Cage Blancmange (CD-John Barleycorn 2000)' (Middle Earth Recordings) *Seedling: 'William Tell Me (Maxi CD-Sham Pain)' (Transformed Dreams) *Solex: 'That'll Be $22.95 (CD-Pick Up)' (Matador) *Supersister: 'She Was Naked (7 inch)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Here I am in my lonely hotel room, with Celine Dion on the television. I have had the opportunity this morning, though,to listen to Lammo on the BBC World Service, and in the course of his programme (most educational it was too), he celebrated the rebirth of teenage British guitar music (I think that's what he said) by playing a record by My Vitriol, so it seems only appropriate that we should celebrate Lammo and his work by playing...') *My Vitriol: 'Always Your Way (CD single)' (Org) *Cuby & The Blizzards: 'Checkin On My Baby (LP-Dutch Pop Giants)' (Philips) :(JP: 'We're now in the reception area of the hotel on Saturday - is it Saturday or Friday? - on Friday evening, having been up to our rooms to freshen up. It's something that people do in films and we felt obliged to do it. I'm not quite sure what freshening up involves, but we've certainly done some of it. I've made the mistake of pointing out to the reception desk that my television only receives half the channels that my colleagues televisions receive. This was just a casual observation really, but they're taking it immensely seriously and there's a lot of men with pony tails keep coming up and asking me questions about it. I really wish I hadn't mentioned it at all cos set against the scale of human suffering and bearing in mind that there are tiny children freezing to death in basements in Grozny, complaining about only having fourteen channels on your television seems rather mean-spirited.') Zdob și Zdub (Live At Eurosonic 2000) #Vai și-amar de capul meu #Ciobănaş *Tocotronic: Ich Habe Getraumt, Ich Ware Pizza Essen Mit Mark E Smith (I Dreamed I Was Eating A Pizza With Mark E Smith) Hefner (Live At Eurosonic 2000) #Hello Kitten #Sad Witch #Greedy Ugly People § #Librarian § #Hymn For The Alcohol #Don‘t Flake Out On Me #Painting & Kissing #Hymn For The Coffee #Sweetness #Twisting Mary‘s Arm :(JP: 'We're outside Vera now, in the street. It's pretty darn cold out here, but we've just witnessed, I think, a 4-0 away win. I mean, Hefner...I hesitate to use the words "blew 'em away', but they really did. There was a chap standing next to me who said, "Mr. Peel, is this the band that you brought?", and I said, "It is", and he said, "You're right again!", and I think that's as nice a compliment as you can be paid. They also demonstrated in the course of their set, as you will hear, the primacy of the steel guitar, an instrument that should be used a great deal more than it is in popular music, but all in all they were just magnificent. We're all very proud of them.') :(We're now back out on the surprisingly quiet streets of Gronigen, and of course later on today we'll be going to the Noorderslag, but right now the pressing need is to go record shopping, and we've been told there's a couple of excellent shops on something called Yon Seem Straat, and I think I've found it on the map. It looks some distance, I have to say, from the centre of town. Perhaps it's in some kind of entertaining studenty area, and we can get a coffee and sit and talk brilliant conversation with a lot of stoned students, so that's where we're off to now.') :('Well, we were given yesterday the addresses of three prime record shops, that's how they were described to us. We've been to one of them, and it turned out to be, well, a hole in the ground, really, a sort of ramp down into a bicycle park. Interesting though it was in its own small way, it certainly wasn't a record shop. And now we've walked a considerable distance, and we're finding ourselves standing in Taco Messbag Straat, and I've been told that there are two more record shops down here. It looks to me as though we're in an area of what my friend Tullus would call 'proletarian housing', no sign at all of any record shops. In fact, go further and there are no signs of any shops at all. It's getting cold and our feet are hurting, but in the spirit which has sustained Radio 1 for thirty years or more now, we continue.') :('Well, we're now in Yom Seen Straat, which translates into English as the Street Of A Thousand Record Shops, and unfortunately on one side of the street, there's a construction site. Well actually, it's just a huge hole full of water with fencing around it. On the other side of the street what my friend Tullus would call 'very proletarian housing', a rather grim sort of late 50s, early 60s housing block. Quite clearly, unless they're very hardcore underground shops, as Anita the producer has just suggested, clearly no record shops in this area whatsoever. I think we've been led on what they call in Holland a wild goose chase.') :('We're now at the far end of Yom Steen Straat, and it's started raining, and there are no record shops, but there is a hairdresser, so we're going to go in and get our hair done.') :('We're now at the main venue where this event is supposed to take place, the Noorderslag as it's called, where there are something like eight stages, and an extraordinary number of bands and artistes who are going to be performing here, far into the night. As you can tell, there's music playing at the moment which we can't escape from. I also have to confess to you that after the adventures of this afternoon, when we made all our way to, right across most of Holland I think actually, to Yom Steen Straat, looking for the record shop, we came back and I had another look at the instructions I'd been given and the addresses of the record shops, and in fact they weren't in Steen Straat, they were in Steent Straat, with a T on the end of it, which backed onto the hotel where we were staying. So Lynn and Anita are not really speaking to me at the moment, cos we walked for an hour to find this place and then obviously an hour back again, and we've all got rather sore feet and sore legs.') :('But we're looking forward to the feast of music that is to come. We've been tipped off about some of the bands: we've been told to watch out for Zeer in particular, Krayzip, Daryl Ann, who are vaguely familiar actually, and a local band called, and I'm going to promounce this completely incorrectly, at least the first part of it, Meen Dirt Tauger & The Negros. And if it's possible to do so, I'd like to stay up and see my friends E C Groove Society, but they don't go on until nearly two o'clock in the morning, and frankly by then I hope to be tucked up in bed. But there's a fevered atmosphere of anticipation and excitement.') *Celestial Season: 'Monumenta (Compilation LP-NNP - Nieuw Nederlands Peil 8 (Noorderslag)' (Conamus/Play It Again Sam) *E C Groove Society: 'Moshpit (CD-Adrenalin Shots)' (My First Sonny Weissmuller Recordings) *Altar: 'God Damnn You (Compilation LP-NNP - Nieuw Nederlands Peil 8 (Noorderslag)' (Conamus/Play It Again Sam) *Arling & Cameron: 'Let's Get Higher' (Dutch Rock & Pop Institute) Peelenium 1995 # Dreadzone: 'Zion Youth (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) # Pulp: 'Sorted For E‘s & Wizz (CD single)' (Island) # Long Fin Killie & Mark E Smith: 'Heads Of Dead Surfers (7 inch)' (Too Pure) # Safe Deposit: 'You Can‘t (12 inch-Network Analysis Vol 1)' (Urban Trance) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 2000-01-11 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-11 *c) jp110100 ;Length *a) 00:59:46 *b) 01:19:32 *c) 02:00:17 ;Other *a) 128 kbps level adjusted re-up by SIG of a mono recording originally shared via Jon Horne's site, to whom many thanks. Begins at 'Hymn For the Alcohol' and continues to the end. *b) 192 kbps level adjusted stereo recording, which starts with the second track above. There is a gap in the middle of the Hefner set. Many thanks to Isector. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?tykzdmzyndm *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes